I didn't mean it
by prettigurl7
Summary: Raimundo says something he didn't mean. Kimiko is hurt. What to do?


The screech pierced the silence of the otherwise calm day.

"Raimundo Pederosa! You get back here this instant!"

"I don't think so Kimiko!" he taunted.

"Stop! I command you to stop! Right now!" she ordered, pointing at her feet like she would for a dog.

"Hmm, let me think about that…. NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Jeez woman, have a cow. Someone's PMS-ing," he mumbled.

"Raimundo! You're not supposed to say that to a girl."

"thing is I don't see any girls. Do you?"

"Raimundo, you're so mean," she whined.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Who hit who this morning? Hmm?" he inquired.

"Only after someone threw a cold bucket of water to…what was it again…oh ya…to brighten your day with a fresh burst of morning freshness," she said with false cheerfulness.

"Ya well what about that morning that you _tried_ to scare me with that goblin. I may I remind you that you didn't scare me. Not at all."

"Wasn't that the morning that you filled my shampoo with glue? And you were too scared. Nearly peed in your pants."

"Did not! And how 'bout that day when you pasted all those fake picture of me, all around the house. Those ones of me in pokemon boxers. And they were fake. I don't own pokemon boxers."

"And I still wonder who stole my diary. And instead you own Yu-Gi-Oh boxers."

"Exact-I mean, no I don't. And what about that night-"

"You're not gonna win. You know that right?"

"Well. I can try."

"What's the point?" she questioned.

"Well I might wi-Ahhh! Kimiko!" yelled a now cold and soaking Raimundo.

"Ha!" she laughed and ran away shrieking.

"Oh, now your gonna get it!"

"Raimundo, not so fast."

"Gottya!" yelled a triumphant Raimundo as he grabbed Kimiko around the waist and fell down on top of her.

"Gee Raimundo, I always knew you liked me, but you don't need to jump me," teased a red-faced Kimiko. "Of course you like me, always knew you did, what with all the pranks. How cute."

"I d-don't like you. Who can like you? I mean come on look at you, you're hideous. Not to mention mean and geeky. What a joke!" said an embarrassed Raimundo. When he looked up onto Kimiko's face he saw her eyes shining.

"I was only joking Raimundo," she whispered, then she shoved him off the top of her and ran away.

"Wait Kim! Wait! I'm sorry!" he yelled running after her, catching her arm. "Kimiko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"Leave me alone Rai. You don't have to pretend you like me. It's so obvious you don't," she whispered harshly snatching her arm back and running into her room.

"I'm sorry," he tried one last time, only speaking to her closed door.

Kimiko's POV

I'm not really that bad am I? Am I hideous? Why would he say something like that? I thought that maybe he liked me. Even it if it was only a little. But I guess not. Is it really that big of a joke that someone may like me. Maybe that's why I never had a boyfriend. After all I'm only a joke.

Raimundo's POV

Why did I say those things? Hideous? I think not. God, she's just the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Open mouth, insert foot! And she cried. I should just be labeled a bastard and shot!

God I am such a loser. Why?

Lunch-

"Hey Raimundo, partner, what's wrong?" asked Clay, seeing Raimundo play with his food.

"Nothing," he sighed, "I'm just not hungry. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Are you positive nothing is consuming you?" asked Omi. Raimundo just looked at him and sighed, while walking away.

"I think something wrong with him. He didn't even correct you."

"Why would he correct me? Did I say something wrong?" asked an oblivious Omi.

Outside Kim's door-

"Kimiko, I know you're in there. Please open the door. Please," he pleaded, "Please Kim, I'm so sorry. What I said- I di- I wasn't thinking."

"Raimundo, leave me alone," came a tired voice.

"Kimiko. Open the door. I need to speak to you," when all he heard was silence got a bit angry, "Don't make me break it down!" The door was unlocked.

"Kim?" he spotted her on the bed, with the covers pulled over her head. "Kim, I am so sorry. I was wrong, what I said, I didn't mean it."

"No Raimundo, don't apologize, its true."

"What Kim, no its n-."

"No listen, I understand. I just wish you would have told me sooner how much you hated me. Can you please leave me alone?"

"Kim you don't understand-."

"No I do understand. Just leave me alone. Please."

"Kim?"

"Leave!"

"All right, but I will be coming back," he said as he started walking out the door, but right before he left he heard a soft sob coming from the lump in the bed. He felt a pang in his heart. "I am sorry, I truly am so sorry," he whispered.

Dinner-

"Hey I'm gonna take Kim some food."

"Okay," both Clay and Omi responded as Raimundo was heaping food onto a plate. He started walking towards Kimiko's room.

"Hey Kim, I got some food. Kim?" he noticed the door was unlocked. "Kimiko?" then he noticed a note on the made bed. He looked around the room, then started walking toward the note.

**Raimundo,**

**I know that you are probably the one who found this. I decided that maybe I should leave. I don't belong here. Maybe you guys can find a better girl. One prettier. One that you like. Don't worry Raimundo, I'm not mad, but I did leave you something. Maybe you will read it and learn to like me just a little.**

**With all my love,**

**Kimiko**

What? No! She can't. She couldn't. Why did she leave? He didn't notice the tears running down his face, until he saw the ink blur on the sheet he was holding. Wait- she said she left something. What was it?

Minutes later in a ransacked room, Raimundo sat on the bed with a small book in his hand. Her Diary. He opened to the first entry. He noticed the entry wasn't too old. Must have been from when he last stole her diary.

_4-7-06_

_Raimundo stole my diary. And he refuses to give it back, so I decided to get a new one. Good thing nothing to important was written in it. I will get him back. Sweet Revenge! _

_4-9-06_

_Yah, I know I am not as up-to-date as I was with my last diary, but hey, like I have time with writing down my thoughts, what with saving the world and all. So anyway, funny thing is Jack Spicer confessed his undying love for me. Yah Spicer. Can you believe it. When he said that we were all like huh? Then they laughed. Omi, Clay, and Freaky Boy. They all laughed. Poor guy. Of course I rejected him. Oh well._

'I am not freaky,' thought Raimudundo.

_4-10-06_

_Free Day! Wonderful!_

_4-17-06_

_Sorry, I was kinda busy these past few weeks. Anyway, last free day Raimundo decided to throw me in the water. Being the dragon of fire he excepted me to hate the water. It was kinda funny. I stayed under and Raimundo thought I drowned, so he jumped in after me. Then while he was looking for me I left the water and he still searched, for a good 30 minutes. Then I came out and told him it was dinner time, and acted like nothing happened. Then he ran up to me and hugged me like no tomorrow. I swear he was crying but it might just have been the water._

_4-27-06_

_Opps, I kinda lost you. Ya so a lot happened this past month. Raimundo got a girlfriend. Luckily they only went out for like a week, but come on. What was so great about her. I mean sure she was pretty, and smart, but she really wasn't Raimundo's type. She was too mean, and rude, and arrogant, and selfish, and she was just a brat. I don't understand why Raimundo could have ever liked her. But then he broke up with her. Good! She was a freak. She should have been shot. The bitch._

_4-48-06_

_I think I love Raimundo. Oh no!_

"What? She loves me?"

_5-11-06_

_Life is so busy. I have time for nothing. Its so aggravating._

_5-22-06_

_What's up with that new girl that Raimundo likes? She such a-a-a really stupid blonde. Even though her hair is dark. And she had blue eyes. She looks kinda like me. Strange. Oh well. Dinner time!_

_5-29-06_

_Good riddance to black haired blondie._

He noticed that the next couple of pages were harder to read, blurred by drops of water.

_6-1-06_

_I can't believe that Raimundo would say something so mean. So rude. I'm not that bad. Why did he have to say that? I really thought that he was nicer. I can't believe this. I feel so hideous. Sure, I'm not a supermodel look alike, but I didn't think that mattered. He's not the Raimundo I remember. He's not the Raimundo that I loved. That I do love. _

_6-2-06_

_I'm leaving. I can't stay here and know that the one person I loved thinks so lowly of me. He hates me. I can't stay. I can't._

_I am such a bastard! I gotta find her!_ He left her room carrying her diary and walked into the Xiaolin vault. He passed Clay and Omi, and ignored them as they were calling his name. He reached into a drawer and pulled out the tiger claws and yelled his destination. Kimiko's home.

Kimiko-

_I miss him. I can't live like this. I love him. I need him._

"Kim?" she heard a gentle voice inquire. She quickly turned her head and saw him.

"Raimundo, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly, glaring at him.

"Please Kim, I am so sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean what I said," he told her pleadingly.

"Raimundo, you don't know how much you hurt me. I feel like I have been trampled on. Like I don't matter anymore. Like I am just a worthless being in this world-."

"Kim-?"

"You don't know how much I loved you how much I wanted to stay, but I couldn't-."

"Kim-."

"I loved you and you didn't care."

"Kim I never knew-."

"Well now you do, and I don't want your pity."

"Kim, I love you," he told her gently.

"How do I know that for sure," she responded eyeing him.

"You don't. You have to trust me."

"Highly unlikely," she said holding her chin up.

"Kim plea-."

"No! Raimundo you hurt me! I trusted you! And I got stabbed in the back!" she yelled at him. "But I still love you. I don't know why but I do. I just can't stop loving you," she smiled a fake smile, through the tears streaming down her face, until she completely broke down.

"Shh Kim, shh. I'm sorry. So sorry. I don't know why I said that. I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to know that I-well- Kim- I liked you. No wait. I don't like you Kim. I love you. So much," he said tenderly wall holding her close as she cried. Comforting her.

"Rai you h-h-hurt me so b-b-bad. I l-lo-loved you. S-s-so much."

"I know Kim, and I am so sorry. God, I love you so much."

"But Raimundo, how can I trust you?" she asked looking up into his shining eyes.

"Please Kimiko."

"But Rai-."

"I love you," stopping any further questions by kissing her soundly on the lips. As the pulled up for air he looked into her eyes with admiration.

"God I love you," he said going back to her mouth.


End file.
